Whatever It Takes
by WriterImagine18
Summary: Emerson Jones, daughter of Betty and Jughead Jones, is tired of the quiet that now covers the town of Riverdale. But, she may soon realize her life is anything but simple. Will her and her friends survive the danger that lies ahead?


**_Emerson_**

**'_There are some qualities-some incorporate things,_**

_**That have a double life, which thus is made**_

_**A type of that twin entity which springs**_

_**From matter and light, evinced in solid and shade.**_

_**There is a two-fold Silence- sea and shore-**_

_**Body and soul. One dwells in lonely places,**_

_**Newly with grass o'ergrown; some solemn graces,**_

_**Some human human memories and tearful lore,**_

_**Render him terrorless: his name's "No More."**_

_**He is the corporate Silence: dread him not!**_

_**No power hath he if evil in himself;**_

_**But should some urgent date (ultimately lot!)**_

_**Bring thee to meet his shadow (nameless elf,**_

_**That haunteth the lone regions where hath trod**_

_**No foot of man,) command thyself to God!'**_

I'm sitting in the booth at Pop's, swirling my straw in the vanilla milkshake I ordered. My blue eyes are staring out the windowpane, watching the town, almost like it's my personal television.

The occasional car will pull in, and some teens ready to engorge in Pop Tate's food, get out.

It's an everyday thing.

It's ordinary.

I revert my eyes back to the laptop I had sat in front of me when I got here. The few words I had typed on the word document seem idiotic and pointless. I backspace until the words are gone. "This place is never going to get me anywhere." I mutter aloud, to no one in particular.

This town apparently used to be exciting enough for my dad to form a couple bestsellers. Jughead Jones, a writer and detective, with a sense of justice. Him and my mom, once Betty Cooper now a Jones herself, saved the town countless times. Along with Archie and Veronica, of course.

I've read the books a few times, trying to imagine Riverdale in their eyes, but I come up short.

It's nothing like what my parents detailed it to be now. Since the Serpents have become the protectors of this town, and FP being the sheriff, making sure no danger comes in, it's relatively quiet.

Mom and dad made it their duty as queen and king of the Southside Serpents, to help bring peace to the land. Besides the occasional crime, that is exactly what they have done.

I know I don't sound happy that they helped give me a safe place to live. I am. I just wish there was a pinch of excitement and adventure here.

Pj, my brother, and Freddy, our best friend also known as Archie's son, try to trudge up a few things, but always end up back at Pops. Gorging ourselves in burgers and milkshakes.

"Come back from Emerson land." A voice says.

I blink few times, escaping my thoughts, and notice the red head sitting across from me, laughing at his corny joke.

I roll my eyes at Freddy. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Pj were going to have some drinks by sweetwater, see if Jason Blossom's ghost pops out."

I'm not much for drinking, which is how I ended up here lost in words and milkshakes.

Freddy shrugs his broad shoulders. "Your dad needed him for something. And Em, you know I don't really drink. I'm the driver for when your brother decides to kick back."

I nod, knowing he's never really been much of a drinker either. He's a lot like his dad Archie was in his teens, or at least that is what my mom tells me.

My mind then shoots back to what he said about my dad. "What did he need Pj for?"

"I'm not sure, he didn't say." He says with a shrug.

Annoyance surfaces and I'm sure it's clear on my face. I hate when dad does this. He always grabs Pj for stuff, making me just get to hear the stories.

Freddy places his hand on mine and stares at me. "Your dad told you he will give you more duties when you are older remember?"

A jolt charges through my body from his touch. I feel a blush creep it's way to my cheeks and I try to cover it with my blonde hair. "I know that. But he was around my age when he started leading the Serpents. I don't understand why he is babying me." I feel my annoyance fizzle back up. "I'm a Serpent. And he needs to treat me like one."

Her dad has given me many speeches on why he is holding back. He keeps telling me he wants me to try another route before getting too involved.

I feel I was born to do this.

To be a full Serpent.

It's not like there is a lot of danger in the Southside like before.

The bell of the door for Pop's rings, echoing through the diner.

My eyes leave Freddy's brown ones and spot Pj walking toward us. I pull my hand away quickly, hoping my brother didn't notice it under Freddy's.

Pj had made it known that he would prefer if his best friend didn't his little sister.

I made it known it's my life not his. Even though it doesn't matter anyway.

Freddy will never feel that way about me.

Pj slides in by Freddy, and grabs my milkshake. He takes a big swig.

"Get your own." I snatch it back from him, making him laugh. "What did dad want?"

Pj motions for Pop Tate to come over, before reverting his attention back to me. "The usual. Nothing to get your feathers all ruffled." He makes hand gestures as he does this, which makes me want to deck him.

I bite the inside of my cheek, a habit I started when I was younger. I close my laptop and slide out from behind the table. "Here take my milkshake, I've had enough conversation for one night." I peek a look at Freddy, who gives me a slight smile, before exiting out of the diner.

I know I shouldn't let my brother get to me, and it isn't like he was being a complete idiot. I just hate being in the shadows, waiting until I can be in the Serpent light.

I start down the sidewalk, basking in the moonlight, pressing down my frustration. I stick my hands in the leather jacket.

It's beautiful tonight.

The stars are dotting the blank canvas above my head. There is a slight breeze, blowing my light, blonde hair. It's quiet. There isn't annoying brothers yapping.

I sigh.

And then I hear a scream in the distance. At first it is barely noticeable, but then it becomes persistent. Screeching through the air.

I race ahead to the sound, my boots clomping against the pavement. My heart is pounding in my chest. Adrenaline is surging through my veins.

Another scream.

It's blood curdling. It chills me right to my bones.

I turn left, towards the woods, towards the legendary Sweetwater river. My ears are peaked, ready to hear the next scream.

"Help me!"

This time words echo through the forest. A female voice. I pick up my speed, dropping my laptop in the process, noting I can get it later. That someone needs my help.

I swat at the branches in front of me, ignoring some of them scraping against my face. The farther inside I get, the more the darkness envelops me. I peer up at the moon, trying to use it's light to guide me.

"Please someone help me!"

The voice is near me. I charge through more branches and reach the clearing. I see the river, running it's usual course, and turn to my side.

"Oh my god," I say, before rushing to the sight in front of me.

**_I hope y'all liked the first chapter. Please let me know what you think and review I love hearing feedback. I'm hoping to post the next chapter soon! Oh and Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale characters just my own._**


End file.
